pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Games
Deadly Games is a new game mode to Pixel Gun 3D. This mode is based of the famous series of books, "The Hunger Games". How To Play The game starts when you and 7 other rivals (or less) have entered the server. Once everyone has joined, the countdown commences as all players are on a podium. When the countdown reaches 0, everyone runs to the chest closest to them, grabs a weapon, and the killing commences. The last rival standing wins the match, as well as a coin for each player present in the server after being killed. When a player is killed, they have the option to view the game from another player's perspective using the Spectator Mode, or they can choose to go to another game once they are killed. Leaving the server also results in the victor having less coins when he or she wins. Weapons The game mode has multiple weapons, both old and new: *Combat Knife *Heavy Machine Gun *Alien Gun *The Best Friend *Simple Shotgun *Pixel Gun *AK-48 *Double Trouble *Uzi-Uzi *Sniper Rifle * Army Rifle Maps The mode is played on three different maps, two of them the same with different settings: *Afternoon Battlefield *Night Hunting *Foggy Swamp *Parallel world *Complex The Afternoon Battlefield and Night Hunting maps feature a staging area with 8 podiums for the players. There are 8-12 chests surrounding the podiums, for the players to break open and gain a weapon. This map also includes a desert-like section with a two-building house as well. The house contains a tomb below the two buildings, as well as a bridge to connect the two. The mainland also has a massive treehouse, a forest, and a waterfall. There is also a mine located in the mountain which the waterfall resides in. The entire map is also shielded in a dome, preventing escape from the map. The Foggy Swamp map is a new map added to the 5.3.0 update. It features a staging area the same as Afternoon Battlefield and Night Hunting. Beyond it, there is a castle, complete with garden, throne room, and chapel. Next to it is a volcano with lava that can kill players if stepped upon. The remainder of the map is consumed by swampland, with a boathouse and boats located on one of the far corners of the map. The Parallel World is an identical variant of the map of the same name in co-op, with the main difference being the staging area included. The Complex is a new map introduced in the 7.1.0 update. It takes place in a science facility with multiple sectors containing hazards and obstacles to bypass. A list of these are gas, glass walls, a laser wall coming down from the ceiling, a spinning laser wall, lasers in pits, and lasers coming up and down and side to side. There are some room with jump pads to snipe opponents. Trivia *Some players team up, but sometimes they do not keep their promise and kill to win. Glitches * A patch is present in Afternoon Battle Field and Night Hunting, the patch is inside the mineshaft where there is a small space on a minecart in which you need an antigravity potion to jump high enough in the space and escape in to the mountains. You can shoot out of the walls and see through them. Category:Modes